Dystopia
by Silva Bramley
Summary: What happens when Ino wakes up and everything is backwards?


**A/N: I was sitting in Algerbra and BAM! The idea hit me. lol. Hope you like it!**

**Dedication: To friendships that last, through all challenges and problems.**

**Disclaimer: Heh, this is pretty funny, and it could be like one of those episodes (like the kakashi mask one and the fat lee one) but I don't own Naruto...sadly.**

* * *

"Ino? Ino! INO ARE YOU OK!!?" 

Ino groaned and felt a pain in her head. She brought both hands to her head and opened her eyes. She blinked, hardly believing what she was seeing. Sasuke was standing above her, a worried expression on his face.

"Here I was coming to train and see if you were here, and you're lying on the ground! What happened?" He asked, very uncharacteristic of Sasuke. She struggled, trying to remember what had happened. She remembered Naruto, and ramen, and him running to get it. It all came back to her now, she had been knocked out of the way by Naruto who was rushing towards the ramen stand where he could be found often.

"Naruto...ramen...ouch," Ino said, still holding her head. Sasuke's eye brow rose.

"Naruto and ramen? Naruto hates ramen," Sasuke said. Ino's eye brows rose.

"Huh? No Naruto loves ramen," Ino insisted.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard," Sasuke said, holding his hand out to her. She hesitantly took it and Sasuke smiled. Sasuke rarely smiled. Ino was extremly confused. "I better take you to the hospital," He said. After he pulled her up on her feet, he hugged her tightly and Ino stiffened. 'What the heck!?' She was definatly confused now.

He released her and grabbed a hold of her hand, dragging her towards the hospital. Ino was even more confused, because everything seemed backwards. She had been pretty sure that the hospital was on the other side of the village. As they were walking, Ino recognized Lee with his bright green spandex.

"Hey Ino," Lee said, lifting up his hand in a lazy fashion. Ino stared at him for a few moments. "What?" He asked.

"Where'd your hyperness go? Why aren't you running around town and doing situps and stuff?" Ino asked.

"Who do you think I am? Shikamaru? No way. I'd rather watch clouds then run," Lee said, putting his hands in his pockets. (if the spandex has pockets)

"I'm really worried about you Ino-chan," Sasuke said. His hold on Ino's arm tightened more, if that was even possible. She felt her pulse pounding in her arm, and she was worried that he was cutting off her circulation.

"Sasuke, you're hurting me!" Ino said. Sasuke loosened his grip on her quickly.

"Sorry Ino-chan!" He said quickly. Lee laughed and shook his head.

"You are so pathetic, Sasuke. Always obsessing over Ino," Lee said.

"Atleast I'm not lazy like you!" Sasuke shot back, giving Lee the death glare.

"Whatever," Lee said and he walked away.

They were walking again when another person bumped into them. Literally. "Naruto!" Ino called out. About to scold him for not watching where he was going. He turned to face her, a blush bright on his face and his hand in front of him. He was pushing his fingers together in a nervous habit.

"I-i-i'm s-so-sorry Ino-o," Naruto said, stuttering.

"Uhm..., It's ok...yah," Ino said, shocked. Naruto bowed his head, and then hurried off.

"You're soo awesome, Ino," Sasuke said, smiling at her again.

"Was that just Naruto?" Hinata called down the street. Wait a minute. Hinata, calling down the street? Without stuttering?

"Yah, he just bumped into us!" Sasuke said.

"I was talking to him the other day, and suddenly he blushed and ran off. I've been trying to find him all day. Geez, he's so wierd," Hinata said with a sigh.

"SASUKE!" Ino heard an angry voice. She heard Sasuke sigh.

"We are running into EVERYONE today," Sasuke whined. Ino turned to see Neji storming up the street. Neji gripped onto Ino's other arm and pulled her away from Sasuke's side, and nearly wrenched her arm off.

"Leave Ino alone, Sasuke! You know she's mine! She doesn't like you anyway! You hair looks like a cockatiel's butt!" Neji taunted. Sasuke growled and clenched his fists.

"Oh, yea?! Neji-chan? You look like a girl!" Sasuke replied. Ino looked at Neji. He did look like a girl. She looked back at Sasuke. His hair did look like a cockatiel's butt. Ino liked Sasuke, but the way he was acting was a real turn-off. She pulled her arms back to her side.

"Well, I'm going to go...do something...," Ino said. This was extremly awkward. She hadn't even known that Neji had liked her.

"Ino-chan!" They both called after her. It was too late. She was already heading off. Her stomach growled, and she quickly ducked into a resturant. Anything to lose her stalkers...er admirers.

"Hey Ino," Ino looked up, afraid to see Sasuke or Neji. She saw Chouji instead, but he didn't look like she remembered. He was extremely skinny...and hott? Ino rubbed her eyes and looked at him again.

"Chouji?" Ino asked, not sure.

"Yea...," He sat down next to her. "I was hanging out with Sakura. But she's always eating, and it's hard to keep my diet when she's around." Ino's eyebrows furrowed. Did Chouji just say that he was on a diet? And that Sakura was always eating?

"What!? Sakura barely eats anything!" Ino exclaimed. Chouji looked at her wierd.

"Are you kidding?" He continued to look at her like she was crazy. Ino shook her head and stood up.

"Well, I should go home, my dad wanted to show me something for my jutsu today," She said, standing up. She walked towards the exit. What a strange day. Everyone was acting...backwards. What was going on? Suddenly she slipped and was falling back. There were a few seconds of just falling through the air before she hit the ground.

---

"Ino? Ino! INO ARE YOU OK!!?"

Ino groaned and brought both hands to her head. It was throbbing painfully. She opened her eyes, and sighed with relief when she saw Naruto leaning over her, in her feild of vision. He wasn't blushing or acting shy at all.

"You were out for a while. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you out," He said. He did look a little nervous though. Of course, he must be waiting for her angry outburst. She couldn't let him down, now could she?

"NARUTO! YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL!" She shouted.

"Ouch, Ino, why do you always have to shout?" Shikamaru asked, and she noticed that he was on Naruto's right. Ino sat up and rubbed her head.

"While I was out...I had this...like a dream...and it was wierd. You were shy and nervous," She said pointing a finger at Naruto. Then she pointed at Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, you were over energetic! Lee was lazy! Chouji was skinny, Sasuke and Neji were obsessed over me! Sakura was fat!"

"Who was fat?" Came Sakura's voice. Ino looked up at her.

"I just had this wierd dream thing. Everything was backwards," Ino said, still holding her head. Sakura smiled.

"Well, it's good to know that you think I'm skinny," Sakura said. Sakura held her hand out and helped Ino up.

"It was just so wierd," Ino said.

"It sounded wierd," Shikamaru said, now looking at Naruto wondering what a shy Naruto would be like.


End file.
